Captain Levi, Our Hero
by AliceMarrieCarroll
Summary: Insertion of my O.C. into the Shingeki no Kyojin world. Levi is taking his scouting legion on a mission to retrieve the information in Eren's basement. LevixO.C. (Rated M for later smut)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed with malcontent as the sunlight streamed in through the window, landing directly in my eyes. I realized it was time to get out of bed and get dressed. I was taking my scouting legion out into the titan-infested Wall Maria on a mission to get to Eren Jaeger's basement. I rolled out of bed and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out my uniform and gear. I heard a whine behind me and turned to see Koizumi, my girlfriend of almost two years who's also in my scouting legion, pull the blanket over her head. I set my clothes down and walked back over to the bed. I smiled as she peeked over the edge of the blanket. I reached down and touched her shoulder.

"Koizumi, you need to get up," I said, shaking her gently. "We're going to the Shiganshine District to retrieve important titan information from Jaeger's basement." She stretched her arms above her head and sat up, her floor-length brown hair a tangled mess. I kissed her forehead and dragged the fallen strap of her tank top back up and onto her shoulder. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe to pull out her own uniform and gear. She walked back over to where I was standing and stood on her toes to kiss me before walking into the bathroom. I found it a tad funny that she was shorter than me, because I stood at only 160 cm. It was also amusing when she tripped over the hair she refused to cut. I sighed when she left and dressed. I combed back my hair. I hoped this mission would go well, one; for the important information, and two; after the mission I planned on asking Koizumi to marry me.

"Levi, you're doing it again," Koizumi said, surprising me. "You're spacing out again." I turned to see her fully dressed, her hair pulled back into a ponytail which made her hair go down to her ankles. Her sharp green eyes stood out even behind her bangs. I smiled and walked over to her, plscing my hands lightly on her waist.

"Look at you, all ready to kill titans," I said, kissing her softly. She kissed me back, her arms snaking around my neck. I kissed her harder, wishing for more time with her. She stood on her toes and pushed closer to me as there was a knock on the door.

"Captain Levi, it's time to head out," Eren Jaeger's voice said through the door. I reluctantly pulled away from Koizumi and opened the bedroom door. Sure enough, Eren was standing there waiting.

"How the hell did you get im my house, brat?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the titan shifter.

"We were all waiting outside and it was time to leave, so I offered to come in and get you. The front door was unlocked and I heard a girl's voice this way and a door shut and I figured you were in here too," Eren explained. I sighed angrily.

"Koizumi, remind me to lock the front door when we get back," I said, looking back at her. "For now, let's get going." Koizumi nodded and followed me outside. I led my legion to the stables where we saddled up and hopped onto our horses, riding towards the gate of Wall Rose. We were on our way to the Shiganshine District.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Eren's titan powers, the Trost Gate was sealed shut for good. Unfortunately, that was our closest route to Eren's hometown. The sealing of the gate forced the next closest city, the Karanese District, to become our exit. Once outside Wall Rose, the army moved into it's long-distance formation, putting my squad of Petra Ral, Gunther Schultz, Olou Bozado, Eld Jinn, Eren Jaeger, and Koizumi Sakishima in the center column. Each of us were equipped with flared. Red for titan sightings, black for abnormal sightings, green for column movement, and yellow for emergencies.

A seemingly long while passed with very few titan sightings. I heard a shot to my right and looked over to see a trail of black smoke in the air. I wanted to assist the troops in the right wing, but my mission was to keep the brat from acquiring a single scratch.

"Levi. . ." Koizumi whispered beside me. "We should go help them."

"Koizumi, you know our mission," I stated flatly. I heard her sigh sadly but I didn't glance her way. I couldn't afford to get distracted by her.

We were in sight of the forest of tall trees. There had been an incredible amount of yellow flares from the right wing with only a few from the left. An abnormal had also been spotted in the left wing, but it must have been easier to take down. Commander Erwin had the middle column ride through the forest, as planned. The right and left wings surrounded the forest with instructions to keep titans at bay. A quarter of the way in, there were loud thumps behind us. I didn't need to look to know it was the female-form abnormal titan. It was catching up to us rather quickly, but the rear reinforcement teams arrived to slow it down. That worked for all of two minutes, if that. The bitch titan took them out like they were nothing.

"Captain Levi! We need to take it out!" Eren called up to me.

"No. We keep going," I told him.

"But the reinforcements!" he cried.

"You can choose to fight or you can choose to trust the reinforcements," I told him. "Choose the one you'll regret the least." I glanced back to see his hand near his mouth, his eyes full of confusion. He brought his hand down and cast one last glance back.

"Eyes on the road!" Petra said. He and I both looked forward although the message was for the brat.

"Take Eren farther into the forest before abandoning your horses and switching to your 3D Maneuver Gear. Take cover in the tree branches," I ordered. "I'll lure the female-form away." I was about to switch to my gear when I heard my name called behind me.

"Levi! Don't go alone!" It was Koizumi.

"I have to go alone," I told her. As I left the group, she called out one last thing.

"I love you, Levi!" I cursed internally. Why did she have to go and say that at such an inconvenient time? As planned, the female form followed me through the trees. As I reached Commander Erwin, Captain Hanji ordered the traps to be set off, restraining the titan. I swung over and landed on its head.

"I'm going to cut your damn hands off before I slowly and painfully carve you out of the neck of this fucking titan," I said to her. I knew this wasn't just any abnormal, it was intelligent. It had to be a titan shifter, like Eren. I went to slice her wrists, but my blades broke off.

"Damn bitch," I muttered to myself, watching her manifested armor fade away. "So you can harden your skin. . ." The female-form suddenly let out an ear splitting wail, much like that of a cornered animal. I slammed my foot down on her head.

"You did something just now, didn't you bitch?" I asked her. "I know you did." Of course there was no answer from the female-form, but she was soon being swarmed by titans. I jumped out of the way, going to Commander Erwin's side once more.

"They're devouring it," he noted. Damn it, I thought. As the titans finished off the female-form, I noticed the titan shifter was missing.

"She must've had gear on inside the titan," I said.

"She'll be wearing our uniform," Erwin replied. "Levi, before you go, refill your gas and blades." I followed my commander's orders before I took off to meet up with my team.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept my eyes forward, forcing myself to not look down. The female-form titan took out my elite troops but, by the looks of it, they didn't go down without a fight. I didn't see Koizumi's body, so I assumed she was eaten. Still, there was something inside of me hoping against all odds that she was alive.

I heard an angry scream in the distance. I could tell it wasn't Koizumi, but I hurried to see who produced a sound of such rage.

I saw the female-form bitch being closely pursued by Jaeger's sister, Mikasa. The titan didn't seem too interested in killing her, only getting away from her. Just as Mikasa was preparing to attack, I called out to her.

"Keep back! Pursue her from this distance!" I saw the angry gleam in her eyes but reluctantly fell back beside me. "Where's Jaeger?"

"Eren fought it in his titan form and it bit him right out of the neck. I think it's holding him in its mouth," Mikasa said to me.

"He's most likely dead," I tried to tell her.

"He's not dead! He can't be!" she cried out. "He's alive! Your squad died to protect him! He has to live! He just has to!"

"He probably is alive," I said, attempting to keep Mikasa from hysterics. "However, you have to accept the possibility that he's dead."

"Eren isn't dead! Your girlfriend didn't get swatted away like a fly for nothing!" she said. "They didn't die for nothing!"

"Koizumi is. . .dead?" I said to myself. "That bitch killed her?!" I felt rage build up in my chest. It flowed from my core to every inch of my body. I released an angry roar and threw myself at the female-form titan. I attacked it with such speed and force that it didn't have the chance to harden its skin.

I weakened it so much that the titan collapsed, and I took the opportunity to slice open her jaw. It fell open and out slid a saliva-covered object. Mikasa raced down to retrieve it and I looked to see her holding an unconscious Eren.

"Captain Levi, I can't carry him," Mikasa said. "I need your help!" I moved over to her and slung Jaeger across my back.

"Let's go, before it regains its strength," I said. I took off, Mikasa close behind me. I was headed to the rendezvous point assigned by Commander Erwin.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed unhappily as I, along with the rest of the living, gathered and tallied the dead. I routinely scanned my surroundings. Koizumi should have been back by now.

"Captain Levi, Captain Levi!" Mikasa called, running over to me.

"What is it, Ackerman?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Come quick! There's something you need to see," she said. She turned and walked off. confused, I followed close behind her.

"Ackerman, what's this abou-" I stopped mid-sentence. There on the ground in front of me was Koizumi's bruised, bloody, and lifeless body. I stared wide-eyed, holding back tears as I sank to my knees beside her. I tried to say her name, but nothing would come out. Instead I reached out and took her hand. It was colder than ice. I clenched my teeth tightly. Someone reached down and closed her eyes for the last time. I lowered my head and let the silent tears flow. I tried my best to keep my body from shaking, but it was inevitable.

"Levi, it's time to get moving," Commander Erwin said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's time to wrap her up." I stood, keeping my head low.

"I'll take her with me," I said, surprised by the steadiness of my voice.

"But you're not driving one of the wagons," Erwin said.

"I'll make it work," I said. I picked up Koizumi's body as soon as they finished wrapping her in the coarse blanket.

_'You deserve better than this, my love,'_ I thought, clutching her tightly. I visualized the last time I saw her alive, only hours ago. She had called out to me. She told me she loved me and I said nothing.

"I should've said something," I whispered to her corpse. "I should've told you I loved you when I had the chance. Now it's too late." More tears dripped down my face, soaking into the blanket. I gently placed her body across the front of my saddle before I mounted up. Commander Erwin gave the signal and led the procession back into town.

As we walked through the Karanese District, we were bombarded left, right, and center with questions and accusations. All I heard was a dull roar of their voices blurring together. I had one arm around Koizumi and my other hand was holding the reins of my horse.

As we settled in that night and prepared to dispose of the bodies, I pulled back the blanket around Koizumi's face. I needed to look at her one last time. I touched her face gently, trailing my fingers down her cheek.

"Oh Koizumi," I whispered. "I should have been there for you. I should have told you how much I love you. I would give anything to redo this day."

"You _can_ redo this day," Eren said, sitting next to me.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said.

"It's true. All you have to do is wake up," he said. "Wake up, Levi. Wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke violently to Koizumi shaking my shoulders and screaming at me to wake up. I stared at her, trying to process the information given to me. _Was this some kind of sick fucking joke?_

"Levi, what's the matter? You've been writhing and crying for half an hour!" Koizumi exclaimed.

"K-Koizumi?" I choked out. "You're alive? You're not dead?!" I grasped her hand tightly, hoping with all my heart this was not some cruel dream.

"Levi, why would I be dead?" she asked soothingly, touching my face gently. I sat up and pulled her down onto me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I am not ashamed to say I shed a few tears.

"Levi, what is going on with you?" Koizumi asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I dreamed of you," I told her, my voice muffled by her long hair. "I dreamed of our future expedition to Jaeger's basement. You died trying to protect him and I wasn't there to save you."

"Levi," she said sadly, winding her arms around my neck.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked, pulling away to look her in the eye. She looked back and smiled gently.

"Yes, but it never hurts to hear it," she said, leaning forward and kissing me gently. I kissed her back out of need.

"Come now, my love. You must get dressed," Koizumi said, pulling away from me. "The expedition you dreamed of is today." My heart seemed to skip a beat. Was my nightmare to come true?

"Levi?" Koizumi said, looking down at me. It was then I noticed she was already dressed to leave and had laid my uniform out next to the bed. I climbed from my place of slumber and turned away from Koizumi. After I stripped off my shirt, I felt her arms wind around my waist as she pressed her face between my shoulder blades.

"I love my Levi," she murmured almost to herself. I smiled as I listened to her breathe in my scent.

"Koizumi, I need to get dressed. You said so yourself," I said to her.

"Screw the mission. Let's stay home," Koizumi suggested.

"A lovely idea, my dear. Too bad we'd be tried with treason and fed to the titans," I said with a harsh laugh. Koizumi pulled away with a sigh and I resumed dressing. I had just finished tightening the straps on my 3D Maneuver Gear when there was a knock on the bedroom door. _Don't fucking tell me. . ._

"Petra," I said, surprised. I assumed it was going to be Eren. "Was the front door unlocked?"

"Y-yes," she said, confusion plain on her face. "Captain Levi, we must be going."

"Of course. Koizumi, remind me to lock the front door tonight," I said. _So it begins._


	6. Chapter 6

The mission started off the same as in my dream. There were far too many casualties by the time we reached the forest of tall trees. However, everything changed when the female titan caught up to us.

"Captan Levi, we need to help them!" Eren cried as the reinforcements engaged the female form.

"We keep going! Don't you trust us, Eren?" Petra asked, looking over at him.

"Go, Eren," I said. "Show her no mercy."

"But Captain!" Petra protested.

"I am your Captain, so listen to what I say. This is not a normal titan, and I don't think it's an abnormal either. It's intelligent, like Eren," I said to my squad. "Eren, destroy the female titan body and capture the shifter."

"Yes sir!" Eren responded eagerly. He jumped from his horse and bit his thumb, turning into a titan to fight the female form. I led the rest of my squad further on before we switched to our 3D Maneuver Gear to assist Eren. While he engaged her head-on, the rest of us dove in for quick slices to weaken it. When the she-titan fell, Eren was quick to bite into the nape of her neck and expose the shifter. Before she could regain her strength and get away, Eld swung down and captured her, binding her arms and legs and placing a gag in her mouth.

"Captain Levi, that's. . ." Eren started.

"I know, Jaeger," I said, watching Eld strap the bound and gagged Annie to his horse.

"Levi!" Koizumi gasped, clinging to my arm. My only response was to pull my arm away and wrap it around her shoulders instead. She buried her face into my shoulder.

"Koizumi, did you know her well?" Eren asked, seeming shocked by her reaction.

"Before I joined the Survey Corps, I babysat her when her parents worked. She was a nice kid, too," Koizumi explained, her eyes downcast. I rubbed my arm along her shoulder in a comforting motion.

We mounted up and rode towards the area where Commander Erwin was stationed and waiting to order the female form to be trapped.

"Levi! What is the meaning of this?" he called down to me. "Where is the female titan?"

"She's in Eld's care," I said, jerking my head towards my second in command.

"She's from the Military Police branch!" Commander Erwin exclaimed as he got a closer look at her uniform.

"When we get back, wrap her up as if she were one of the casualties, but put her in her own cart," I ordered my squad, turning to them and ignoring Erwin's comment.

"Yes, sir!" they answered in unison. Petra helped Eld strap the now struggling Annie to the back of his saddle before Erwin shot up a green flare and we set off for the Karanese District. We stopped outside the gate to wrap up the dead. Annie was still struggling but had no way to transform. Eld had discovered that the ring she wore contained a hidden spike in it and removed it from her immediately. After she was loaded into a cart and strapped down, I crouched next to her head.

"How could you do that to such innocent people?" I said quietly yet menacingly. She stopped struggling and glared directly at me. She tried to lunge at me, but I didn't move an inch.

"Levi?" I heard behind me. I turned my head to see Koizumi standing at the back of the wagon, her hands twisted in front of her.

"Yes?" I asked, watching Annie from the corner of my eye.

"It's time to head out," she said softly, avoiding my eyes. I hopped out of the wagon and grabbed Koizumi by her arm before she could walk away.

"Koizumi, love. . .what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just. . .can I talk to Annie on the ride back into town?" she asked, looking up at me sadly.

"Of course," I said, kissing her cheek softly. Koizumi smiled and climbed into the wagon as Erwin gave the word to move out. I drove Annie's wagon back into town in case anything started going wrong. I couldn't hear what Koizumi was saying to Annie, but I figured she'd tell me later.

When we arrived at our headquarters, we threw Annie in the dungeon and disposed of the dead. Koizumi and I headed home as the dead bodies burned. I held her hand as we walked but I stopped her outside the door.

"Koizumi, I have a very important question for you," I said, noticing the way her eyes sparkled in the setting sun.

"What is it, Levi?" she said. I sighed to steady my racing heart and got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
